theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
SpongeBob's Death Bed (Feat. Felix the Cat)
Gallery Felix arriving at the undersea hospital entrance.png Felix signing in to a receptionist fish.png Felix entering SpongeBob's hospital room.png Gary, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Mrs. Puff and Rock by SpongeBob's hospital bed.png SpongeBob Squarepants DVDs on the table side.png Heart Monitor.png Felix, Mrs. Puff and Plankton right by SpongeBob's hospital bed.png Sandy right by SpongeBob's hospital bed.png Rocko giving Sandy a soft fresh tissue.png SpongeBob opening up his eyes.png SpongeBob waking up from being in a coma.png Patrick checking his smartphone.png A Tweet message.png SpongeBob about to lose an extra life.png Sandy shocks SpongeBob back to life.jpg Squidward shaking his head left and right.png Mr. Krabs sobbing a bit.png Mr. Krabs showing everybody the tweet message.png Stephen Hillenburg returns to work on SpongeBob series.png SpongeBob fully awake and alive.png SpongeBob leaping right outta his hospital bed.png SpongeBob and Sandy rejoicing.png Felix and Squidward picture.png Gary about to cry tear drops of joy and excitement.png Mr. Krabs with dollar bill signs in his eyes.png Plankton tearing up slightly.png Mrs. Puff laughing a bit.png Bikini Pizza Delivery Tweet Message.png Everybody rejoicing at SpongeBob's awakening.png Mrs. Puff wiping the sweat drops away from her forehead.png A record player emerging right from the medical bag.png Mr. Krabs in shock and horror.png Stephen Hillenburg can no longer work on SpongeBob.png SpongeBob about to close his eyes any single minute now.png SpongeBob's flashback memories.png Sandy tearing up slightly.png SpongeBob silently whispering to his team mates to thank them.png Sobbing Squidward picture.png Sobbing Plankton picture.png Sobbing and Meowing Gary picture.png Sobbing Mrs. Puff picture.png Rocko Tearing Up Slightly.png Felix the Cat Tearing Up Slightly.png Patrick with his Pizza Delivery Order.png Gary, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Mrs. Puf and Plankton sobbing heavily near SpongeBob's hospital bed.png SpongeBob's spatula dropping right down on the hospital room floor and not disappearing.png R.I.P. Ending.png Memorial Dedication.png Transcript * (Felix dives right down in his scuba gear and stops right by the hospital entrance. He goes right inside and signs in to the receptionist fish to visit SpongeBob.) * (Transitions to a patient room with Felix opening the door to see SpongeBob, in a hospital bed, surrounded by his teammates: Gary, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Plankton, Mrs. Puff and Rocko (from Rocko's Modern Life), then Felix closes the door silently while some SpongeBob SquarePants DVDs are on the table side.) * (The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Felix walks right over to the comatose SpongeBob.) * (Sandy puts on her martial arts karate gloves and does a martial arts karate shout, Sandy tears up slightly and Rocko gives her a tissue.) * (SpongeBob begins stirring a bit.) * Sandy (off screen): "SpongeBob?" * (Then, SpongeBob slowly opens his eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that he's alright.) * (Then, a tweet message is heard, Patrick goes to check his smart phone, revealing that Nickelodeon announces a new SpongeBob season which causes SpongeBob to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) * Sandy (off screen): "SpongeBob?" * Sandy: "No... no... SPONGEBOB!" * (Felix opens his medical bag and two jellyfish swim right out of it and Sandy catches them and shocks SpongeBob back to life with them three times, but to no avail.) * (Felix realizes nothing's happening 'til he realizes that he can revive SpongeBob with a Bikini Bottom driver's licenese, but right before he does anything to do so, Squidward grabs his right shoulder and shakes his head left and right to tell him not to use his magic to revive SpongeBob.) * (Mr. Krabs is sobbing heavily 'til another tweet message is heard.) * Mr. Krabs: "Huh?" * (Mr. Krabs takes out his smart phone.) * Mr. Krabs: "Oh..." * (Mr. Krabs shows Felix, Squidward and Mrs. Puff the tweet message.) * Mr. Krabs: "Look!" * (Sandy is sobbing heavily near SpongeBob's hospital bed.) * Mr. Krabs: "Look at this!" * (Sandy stops sobbing a bit.) * (The tweet message reads: Stephen Hillenburg returns to work on SpongeBob series.) * (Sandy is still sobbing a bit.) * Sandy: (Gasps In Amazement) * (SpongeBob's mouth moves up and down and he's fully awake and alive.) * SpongeBob: AHHHHHHHHHH! * (SpongeBob leaps right outta his hospital bed and laughs a bit in excitement.) * (SpongeBob lands right back on his hospital bed.) * Sandy: "SPONGEBOB!" * (SpongeBob and Sandy snuggle up with one another and laugh a bit.) * (Felix snuggles up with Squidward, but Squidward refuses to do so.) * (Gary is about to cry tear drops of joy and excitement.) * (Mr. Krabs is smiling and chuckling while dollar bill signs appear in his eyes.) * (Plankton is tearing up slightly.) * (Mrs. Puff and Rocko are laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard.) * (SpongeBob and Sandy are still laughing a bit and they all stare at Patrick who's got his smart phone outta his right pocket.) * (The tweet message reads: Bikini Pizza on it.) * Patrick: "Oh, it's just my pizza delivery." * (Patrick exits SpongeBob's hospital room.) * (SpongeBob and Sandy are still laughing a bit and Mrs. Puff wipes the sweat away from her forehead.) * (Felix opens his medical bag and a record player emerges right from it and an instrumental version of the Fun Song begins playing on it and SpongeBob is amazed to see the jellyfish flying right above him.) * (Rocko is laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Squidward is just standing there in silence.) * (SpongeBob and Sandy are both laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard, Mr. Krabs takes out his smart phone and realizes something unexpected just happened and becomes shocked and horrified and runs around sobbing wildly.) * (Plankton is about to make a run for it and Mr. Krabs' smart phone lands right on him and the tweet message reads: Stephen Hillenburg can no longer work on SpongeBob.) * (Plankton grunts a bit and gets himself out from underneath Mr. Krabs' smart phone.) * (SpongeBob begins shriveling up a bit and he's about to close his eyes any single minute now.) * (SpongeBob's teammates are looking right at him just as SpongeBob lies right back down on his hospital bed and has flashback memories of Patrick, Pearl, his fry cook job at the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs, Mermaid Man, Very Handsome Squidward, Sandy, the Flying Dutchman, Evelyn, Flats, Mrs. Puff, Larry, Sandy's tree dome, Karen, Plankton, DoodleBob, Patrick's rock house, Bubble Buddy, Squidward, Harold (SpongeBob's father), Margaret (SpongeBob's mother), his singing performance of Sweet Victory in the season 2 episode: Band Geeks, Fred and Gary.) * (Sandy is tearing up slightly and her helmet is filling up with tear drop water.) * SpongeBob: "Thank........ you." * (SpongeBob closes his eyes and passes away slowly.) * (Squidward tears up slightly and breaks down sobbing wildly.) * (Plankton is also sobbing wildly.) * (Gary is also sobbing and meowing wildly and Mr. Krabs is sobbing wildly along with him.) * (Mrs. Puff is sobbing heavily.) * (Rocko is tearing up slightly.) * (Felix is also tearing up slightly.) * (Patrick returns to SpongeBob's hospital room with his pizza order.) * Patrick: "Who wants pizza?" * (Gary, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Plankton, Mrs. Puff, Rocko and Felix are all sobbing heavily and too busy to notice Patrick with his pizza order.) * Patrick: "Huh?" * (Patrick opens his pizza box and finds some pizza toppings on it.) * Patrick: "I'm pretty sure there's no pineapple." * (Sandy is sobbing heavily on SpongeBob's hospital bed and SpongeBob's spatula drops right down on the hospital floor and it fades to a black screen.) * Mr. Krabs (off screen): "Sponge Boy Me Bob." * R.I.P SpongeBob SquarePants * (A memorial dedication reads: R.I.P. Stephen Hillenburg (August 21, 1961-November 26, 2018) on it.) Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Mr. Krabs * Sandy Cheeks * Sheldon J. Plankton * Gary the Snail * Mrs. Puff * Pearl Krabs (flashback) * Mermaid Man (flashback) * Very Handsome Squidward (flashback) * The Flying Dutchman (flashback) * Evelyn (flashback) * Flats the Flounder (flashback) * Larry the Lobster (flashback) * Karen Plankton (flashback) * DoodleBob (flashback) * Bubble Buddy (flashback) * Harold SquarePants (flashback) * Margaret SquarePants (flashback) * Fred (flashback) * Rocko Rama * Felix the Cat Voice Cast * Samuel Meza - SpongeBob/Patrick/Gary/Rocko/Felix (uncredited) * Jaime Soria - Sandy * Stephen J. Pena - Mr. Krabs * Hazen Cruz - Squidward/Plankton * Sarah Thomas - Mrs. Puff/Sandy's sobbing effects Category:Deathbed Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:Felix the Cat Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Antoons video clips Category:Antoons video ideas Category:Nickelodeon 2.0